


Just A Little Bit

by chateaux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateaux/pseuds/chateaux
Summary: In which Annie saw a video, sent by Reiner, from the group chat with her friends and decided to be just a little bit playful with her girlfriend, Mikasa.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Just A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> You know that stupid trend couples do that went viral on TikTok? I saw my aunt watching one before and this idea just popped in my head.

It was a calm afternoon having a free time together again, between the couple living in their own apartment which was a rare thing since they always seemed to be so busy with homeworks and projects but it was understandable being that they were both in their last year of college. 

You would think they wouldn't have time for each other to do couple things but as they're both responsible enough, they always made sure they had time for each other even if it was only for just a little bit.

And when it happened, they always made sure to make the most of it. Just like right now. They have found a little bit of time to be together again without any books and pens related.

Mikasa having been done with her homeworks decided to chill out for a bit in their living room, sitting on the sofa and browsing through the television's channels to watch something to kill some time while waiting for Annie for a cuddle, who was in the bathroom and only stopping at a certain channel, that caught her attention, which showed a documentary about some.... cosmetics? 

It was about a woman who made a certain cosmetic and would only sell it to a few trusted clients during 17th century, the lady host said that she was a successful serial killer who killed hundreds of men who were the husbands of the women who bought her cosmetics, but barely anyone knew her or heard of this woman.

Annie went out of the bathroom of their shared bedroom, having been dressed inside the bathroom, and grabbed her phone, which was on top of the nightstand table, on her way to their bedroom's door then went downstairs to go to the kitchen to drink some water. 

Once she was finished drinking, she put the glass she was drinking on a few seconds ago on the kitchen counter and was about to go to the living room, where she caught her girlfriend was when she was descending the stairs, only to stop in her tracks when she felt her phone vibrated in her hand.

She looked at her phone and found that Reiner sent a message to their group chat, she was about to ignore it when she saw him sent a new message again.

Annie, thinking that it was probably an important matter, unlocked her phone and opened the group chat only to find the messages, specifically videos, that Reiner sent weren't that important. 

Rolling her eyes for her friend's silliness, she watched the videos her friend sent before locking her phone and putting it in her jean shorts' pocket. Shaking her head in the process because of the cringe worthy videos she saw.

The videos consisted of one couple in each video wherein the girls would pretend to be looking for something and knelt down in front of their boyfriends that would make the guys confused for a moment and would soon come up with a thought that their girlfriends would probably give them a–you know what it is–only to be completely destroyed at the end because, sike bitch, no they weren't getting any.

Her phone vibrated again, indicating that someone sent a message in their group chat. She ignored it but decided to mute the group chat when her phone didn't stop vibrating, however she hadn't even been able to press the settings button of the group chat when a message from Ymir caught her eye.

'So, you just gonna seen all of us all day huh, Blondie?'

In which replied quickly, 'I have no interest in talking with all of you, all day, anyway'

'Ouch' Bertolt replied.

She rolled her eyes at her friends' drama antics when they started texting that showed how much "devastated" they were and they only stopped doing so when Reiner suddenly texted something that made everyone in the group chat to become silent and process what he texted before they began replying.

'Hey Annie, you saw the videos? What if you do that to Ackerman? What do you think would happen?' He texted which was followed by, 'Just kidding! Haha, unless.....?'

Annie stared at her phone screen dumbfounded until she replied with, 'No.' 

Then she muted the group chat and went back upstairs to check her homeworks and projects, in which she already finished, one last last time then put her phone back on the nightstand table beside their bed.

She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door when she noticed her ring finger on her right hand, which was holding the door handle, was empty.

The ring that was given to her by Mikasa during one of their anniversaries was missing and this caused her to panic a little bit.

She went back inside and looked around the room, only to have found nothing. She then walked downstairs to the kitchen to check if she placed it there and still nothing.

She slowly walked to where the living room was and stopping behind a wall that separates the kitchen and living room, contemplating whether to tell Mikasa and ask her about it or....

Suddenly, Reiner's questions earlier popped up in her head and immediately dismissed the idea but she, too, can't help but wonder.... Indeed, what would Mikasa's reaction be if she were to do that? Surely, it wouldn't be that bad, right? Besides, she rarely gets to this so wouldn't this be a good time to test the waters?

After a few moments of fighting with her conscience, she came up with a decision and so Annie decided to be playful with her girlfriend, which only happens once in a blue moon knowing the blonde girl.

Mikasa was still watching the TV with full attention and concentration, finding the story interesting enough to receive her undivided attention.

It had come to the point wherein one of the clients who bought the cosmetics didn't actually have the guts to kill her husband and slapped the man's hand which was holding a spoon contained of the soup with the poison cosmetics she bought and told her husband to not eat the soup because it had a poison, which made Mikasa agitated because in her most humble opinion, the man was a shitty husband/man and deserved to meet death, who was already waiting for the man to take his few moments of life.

Mikasa was so focused on what was happening in the TV when she caught her girlfriend in the corner of her eye making her way towards the sofa where she was and shifted her attention back to the TV while she got herself comfortable on the sofa and waited for Annie to join her for a cuddle.

Mikasa sat at the sofa, one of her legs on top of the other making a 4, her right arm spread out on the sofa's backrest while her left hand was holding the remote and her head turned to the front, where the TV was.

A minute passed by with Mikasa's attention still on the TV when that attention was snatched away when she suddenly saw a pair of thighs and a white thin T-shirt worn by her girlfriend instead of the contents of the TV. She tilted her head a bit to see more only to be blocked by Annie again.

She was confused and looked up only to find her girlfriend's eyes were not focused on her and she was actually looking around as if trying to find something. 

She opened her mouth to say something, "Annie, what are you–" but only to held her own tongue and swallowed all the words she was about to let out of her mouth when her girlfriend suddenly turned around, her back facing Mikasa then lowered her upper body, her lower half sticking out in the air. 

Her porcelain strong legs were freely exposed for Mikasa to see because she was only wearing a jean shorts that stopped at her mid thigh. 

Mikasa couldn't help her eyes to wander up and down then shook her head to snap herself out of the trance when she noticed Annie straightening up again, seemingly not having found the thing that she was looking for on the small table in front of their sofa, and immediately brought her eyes up to Annie when she turned to Mikasa.

Only for Annie to tie her hair into a messy bun, as much as she could, and slowly lowered herself in front of Mikasa again, this time facing her, and knelt down so close to her crossed legs. Mikasa's eyes following Annie's movements the whole time, the television completely forgotten.

Mikasa inaudibly gasp when Annie put her hand on her right leg that was on top of the other and brought it back down on the floor, her attention still not on Mikasa and still looking like trying to find something, something important.

Once she brought Mikasa's right leg down on the floor, which she made sure to make it looked like she wasn't aware of what she was doing as convincing as possible, she parted Mikasa's legs wide open and dipped her head down on the floor like she was trying to find something under the sofa and slowly brought her head up again, just right where Mikasa would've needed her but not quite. 

Still not turning her attention to her obviously troubled girlfriend, she looked around again while making sure to move her hands further up, as slow as possible, only stopping at her inner thighs. 

The moment her hands touched Mikasa's inner thighs, she heard a small grunt and became aware of just how much her girlfriend had become frustrated and secretly gulp, thinking to herself what had she brought herself in.

Annie decided it was enough to make Mikasa suffer, stopped what she was doing and stood up from where she was, "Ugh, it wasn't here too." She said.

She was about to walk away when she suddenly felt a hand wrapping itself around her wrist and she heard a frustrated groan, "Annie," Mikasa whispered her name through gritted teeth which made Annie shivered, "Where are you going?"

Annie hesitantly turned her attention to Mikasa, "I was looking for something."

"Surely, that can wait, yes?" 

Mikasa didn't even give her a chance to reply when she pulled her wrist to her direction, making Annie face her again and put Annie on her lap, making her let out a small squeal in surprised at the sudden action Mikasa did.

"I believe we still have unfinished business."

Once Mikasa was sure Annie was comfortably seated enough on her lap, she wrapped her one arm around Annie's waist while the other arm made its way to Annie's leg wrapping it around her own waist and tapped her other leg using the arm that was wrapped around Annie's waist for a moment, telling Annie to wrapped it around her waist too.

When Annie did just what she was told, Mikasa stood up, which made Annie to wrap her arms around Mikasa's neck, and put Annie on the sofa with her being on top.

She stared at Annie's eyes and Annie did the same thing.

A minute passed by before Mikasa broke the silence, "I want to kiss you. Can I?" 

Annie nodded, "Yes."

Mikasa lowered her head down to kiss Annie, pouring all of her feelings through the kiss. It was slow and gentle at the beginning until it got intense as both their feelings of longing, love, and passion for one another were poured into the kiss.

Longing because it had been quite a long time since they've had their intimate moment like this, and everytime, Mikasa would ask her for permission if she could this or that, if she was fine with something and that she could tell Mikasa straight away if she wasn't fine with anything.

It might seem weird for some people as to why Mikasa would still ask her for permission even if it's just a kiss considering they've been together for years but it was moments like this that she was grateful to have loved a girl like Mikasa and to be loved back by her because Mikasa may have known what she wanted and understood her like no other but that still didn't make the girl to do what she wanted with Annie without hearing her permission directly from her mouth.

Annie loved that part of Mikasa the most and greatly appreciated her a big deal for it.

The gentle kiss turned to intense kiss until it turned to full make out session between the two. Lust mixing in with all the feelings poured through the kiss shared by them.

Annie pulled away for a second to give herself a break from the intensity while Mikasa made her way down to her jawline until she settled herself to the spot between her shoulder and neck making Annie tilt her head to the side to give Mikasa a better angle.

Mikasa's lips touched the spot, biting it and licking it every once in a while, making Annie shivered and gasped.

After a few moments of Mikasa leaving some marks on the spot connecting her shoulder and neck, she pulled away and made Annie sit up to take off the white thin T-shirt, throwing it on the floor then pushed Annie back down on the sofa gently before making her way to the valley of Annie's breasts and do the same thing just like what she did earlier, making sure to leave some marks.

Mikasa pulled away and looked at the marks she left on Annie, feeling satisfied with herself then looked back up at Annie to find her looking back at her with a blush on her face, her mouth letting out pants after pants every second, her face and upper body sweating a little for the heat she was feeling at the moment and her lips swollen. 

Annie put the back of her hand up to her face covering half of it, her eyes still looking at Mikasa, feeling embarrassed which made Mikasa let out a gentle smile before reaching out her hand and put Annie's hand away from her face, kissing it before lowering her head and left a peck on Annie's lips.

"Don't think I'll let you off the hook that easily after all the teasing." Mikasa said, her gentleness and sweetness out of the table.

And it was moments like this that made Annie think, 'Well shit.'

Annie gulped. 'This is going to be a long day.'

....... And it did, let's just say the ring haven't, not once, made itself appeared on Annie's mind again throughout the whole day.

Said ring was just on their jewelry box, inside their closet, that was placed by Mikasa earlier that day when Annie was showering and found it on top of the nightstand table beside their bed.

And let's just say Annie found out what the answer was to Reiner's questions that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever heard of that story? About Aqua Tofana? I found it really interesting! I wish there was a documentary about it. I've heard about it from a YouTuber girl who was doing makeups, some of you might know her? I don't know her name I only found her videos suggested to me couple of times but didn't bother remembering it.
> 
> Anyways! Thanks! I was thinking of doing more one shots since an idea always popped up every now and then but I'm not really that much of a writer I'm more of a reader lolllll


End file.
